


hands in my hair

by seochangbin



Series: hands on me [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Borderline Smut, Hair-pulling, M/M, Making Out, Oh also, chan isnt but he acts on his feelings for minho when he's drunk, half of this is plot tho so you'll have to get through that i'm so sorry, maybe next time i'll write stuff about feelings tho, minho and chan get drunk and stuff happens, minho is a clingy drunk, speaking of feeliings i dont talk about either of their feelings in this fic !, supposed to be fluff but it gets REAL spicy, the most dom i will ever write chan... rip, whoops....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 13:45:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15292827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seochangbin/pseuds/seochangbin
Summary: minho convinces chan to drink with him. chan learns something new about minho.





	hands in my hair

**Author's Note:**

> did i say i was taking a break from writing to study??? lol idk her
> 
> spoilers: the makeout sesh between chan and minho is p steamy so i gave this fic a mature rating. let me know if you think the rating should be changed tho bc i really dunno how i should rate my fics :p
> 
> anyway this is for the minchan shippers out there who have very little content, which i am extremely upset about

“channie, drink with me, will you?” minho proclaims as he skips over to the fridge. seungmin and felix barely dodge the older boy as they emerge from the kitchen, hands full of chips and other snacks to be brought to the living room. 

“but, the kids-” 

minho audibly tsks. “it’s fine, you can hold your liquor, right? we’ll be fine,” the younger boy dismisses, as he cradles two bottles of beer in his arms (they’re cool against his arms), and grabs the bottle opener before he returns to where the rest of the group had been settled -- right in front of the television, for bi-weekly movie night.

 

ever since debut, the group hasn’t really had the time to carry out the tradition that had existed ever since they’d been formed by chan. yet, with debut promotions wrapped up, they take the free time they have to go on with their routine, all nine of them together. before they have to start preparing for their comeback, that is.

only chan, woojin and minho are of legal drinking age and woojin’s abstained from alcohol for his own reasons for all twenty one years of his life. that just leaves chan and minho, and they’ve never drunk during movie night -- never in front of the other members, the rest of them all minors -- so chan’s a little worried about starting now. 

 

but he wrinkles his nose at minho’s choice, when the latter hands him the opened bottle. “ew, beer? i thought you had better taste than this,” chan groans, after taking a sip from the bottle.

minho only sticks his tongue out at chan in retaliation, as he flops down on the couch next to the leader, as jisung starts the movie. 

 

at first, he leaves his barely-drunk beer on the table, unwilling to drink from it as regularly as minho has been.

chan notices curious hands from the younger members reach toward the beer bottle when they’re about fifteen minutes in, but he makes sure the younger members don’t even get the chance to go near his drink. he swats their hands away, much to jeongin and seungmin’s chagrin. 

while minho’s snuggling into his side on the couch, chan ends up keeping a permanent hold on the bottle, to prevent any more pesky young ones from going near the alcohol -- he  _ is _ the responsible one here -- but he ends up drinking from his beer more and more frequently.

so frequently, that he only realises his first bottle of beer is empty when minho hands him a second bottle, taking the first one from him and leaving it in the kitchen. chan narrows his eyes at minho, suspicious. minho only laughs, his voice ringing melodiously in the room like bells until changbin tells him to  _ shut up, hyung! _

minho returns to his comfy spot next to chan from earlier. chan nurses his second beer more slowly this time, only taking small sips from it from time to time. the younger members are on the edge of their seats (or on the floor) with their eyes trained on the television screen, while woojin’s idly scrolling through his social media, not that interested in the action playing out on screen but still sitting with the rest for old times’ sake.

 

chan tries to focus on the movie too, but minho is too distracting. the younger boy goes from snuggling into his side, to resting his head on chan’s lap, to propping himself up on his side to take a swig from his bottle, to putting it on the coffee table before he flops his upper body into chan’s lap. it’s suddenly extremely warm, and chan can feel minho’s body heat permeating through his own sweats _because_ _it’s minho._ the dancer had always been hot anyways, in all senses of the word.

chan’s threading his fingers through minho’s hair now, as if it’d help him concentrate better on anything else. he’s tipsy and doesn’t really know what he’s doing. sue him.

unsurprisingly, the leader gets distracted by the appreciative hum from minho when he does so, and the satisfactory groan ( _ moan? chan isn’t sure) _ that barely slips out of minho’s mouth when he tugs at the other boy’s hair just a little is enough to send chan spiralling, even a little light-headed.

he only snaps back up to the tv screen when minho gently pushes chan’s hand away, getting off of him and up, towards the kitchen, mumbling something about getting another drink. chan pushes away the borderline inappropriate thoughts about his fellow bandmate at the sudden action, barely catches the blush on minho’s cheeks in the dimly-lit room, before his eyes dart to minho’s half-empty bottle still sitting innocently on the coffee table. 

none of the younger members have noticed the commotion with minho and chan yet, but woojin looks to the leader questioningly. chan vaguely gestures that he’ll go after minho, reassurance enough for woojin to go back to his phone. 

 

minho’s back is towards chan as he enters the kitchen, the younger boy standing by the communal water pitcher on the counter. he downs a glass of water in seconds with shaky hands, and chan isn’t sure if minho’s scared or if he’s too drunk to hold onto his cup properly.

before chan can think up a strategy to approach the younger boy (he’s the leader for a reason), minho’s already set the cup down into the sink and started on his way back to the living room, freezing at the sight of chan. 

“minho, what’s wrong?” the older boy musters, afraid to encroach the issue like this. minho shakes his head almost frantically, avoiding chan’s eyes. he tries to push past him -- chan’s standing by the doorway -- but chan’s too broad for minho’s efforts to be fruitful, and he’s so taken aback that chan manages to lock them into the kitchen, shutting the door behind him. 

chan sighs, trying again. “there’s no way out, minho. just tell hyung what’s wrong, it’s okay.” 

minho chews on his lip in contemplation, stumbling a little even though he’s just standing in one spot. “i- i really liked it when you pulled on my hair, hyung. i want hyung to do it again, and i want to kiss you too,” he confesses with raw honesty, his voice hoarse. to be honest, chan finds it pretty hot. 

“it’s not the beer talking, right? you really want me?” 

minho nods slowly, as chan pushes him against the counter. he meets chan’s dark eyes, follows them as they roam over him -- his lean torso, down to his thighs, prominent in the slacks he’s in, back up to the expanse his bare chest, exposed by the loose shirt he’s wearing, and further up to his throat, his adam’s apple bobbing as minho gulps, unfamiliar with this kind of attention from chan. 

chan cages him in, arms firmly holding onto the counter behind minho on either side of him. his gaze is even stronger up close, his eyes drifting up now -- past his slightly damp hair, slicked back with sweat that gathers on his forehead as well, down the slope of his nose, past his ruddy cheeks and pink-tinted lips. his attention remains on the last feature for a particularly long time, like chan’s trying to engrave the sight in front of him like he’d never get to see it again.

minho whines to get his attention, and chan moves a hand onto minho’s waist, squeezing it. minho gasps at the firm touch.

chan taunts in a quiet, yet intimidating voice, “fuck, minho, you’re so pretty. do you want me to kiss you, baby?” 

the younger boy nods eagerly this time, before chan can press his lips to his rather forcefully. 

chan kisses minho like he’s been starving for ages and minho’s the only thing that can satiate him. their lips move in tandem, maneuvering around each other so fluidly and smoothly like they’ve done this a thousand times before. teeth gets involved at times, scraping at minho’s lips, but he couldn’t care less, because chan’s hot and chan’s kissing him and that’s all that matters.

 

chan weaves his fingers through minho’s locks again in the midst of it all, ignoring its dampness even though he isn’t the biggest fan of it. he just wants to make minho feel good. he tugs at minho’s hair, rougher than he had earlier, and a positively  _ sinful _ groan erupts from the back of minho’s throat. minho drops his head onto chan’s shoulder, panting just a little. 

he recovers, looking back up into chan’s eyes -- filled with concern now, because of minho’s state -- before he dives in to kiss chan again, with a lot more drive behind his actions this time. chan kisses back with just as much fervor, and he continues tugging from time to time, to get a sense of just how responsive the younger boy is. 

turns out minho’s not only responsive, but also very, very vocal. chan alternates between pulling at minho’s hair and letting his hands roam the younger’s body as they kiss and the sounds he makes when chan touches the rest of his body are heavenly, the little whimpers and whines and gasps to the fully fleshed-out moans. 

god, chan would kill to hear his name from minho’s mouth. 

 

the alcohol’s clouding his thoughts, because chan’s really tempted to just please minho right there in the kitchen, even when the other members are so close by. he sidles his thigh right up between minho’s legs, with some resistance on the younger boy’s part due to sheer embarrassment. minho wants this, it’s just embarrassing for chan to feel and see just  _ how much  _ he wants it. 

the younger boy’s arousal through his slacks is more prominent now, and chan can feel how hard minho is through his own sweats, on his thigh. 

“fuck, you want me so bad, baby? already so hard for me, you’re so good to me, minho,” chan coos, even though the words from his mouth are downright crude. 

desperate for friction -- or any touch, really -- minho involuntarily bucks his hips up against chan’s thigh, gasping at the feeling. chan’s body is well-built, felix really wasn’t kidding when he said chan had a nice body. 

 

speaking of felix, the younger boy knocks on the door now with a little urgency. “hyungs, are you okay? i need to get more snacks for the rest, please open the door,” felix says, his deep voice loud and resounding in the kitchen even though he probably isn’t speaking that loudly in the first place. 

chan and minho stare at each other with wide eyes, looking at each other once more. they’re both dishevelled, and it would be obvious what they’d been up to alone. 

chan clears his throat, “give us a second, we’re almost done here.” 

he kisses minho on the cheek softly and whispers, “i’m sorry to cut this short, we’ll continue later, okay?” minho frowns, but nods in understanding as chan steps away from him. 

felix makes a noise of acknowledgement as minho and chan hurriedly make themselves look presentable, hiding any  _ incriminating evidence  _ under their oversized t-shirts so felix won’t be scarred for the rest of his life. 

chan and minho take one final look at each other, minho pressing one last kiss to chan’s lips, before chan goes to unlock the door. 

“are you guys okay?” felix asks as he enters the kitchen, “i heard some noises coming from the kitchen, i was afraid hyungs had gotten into a fight.” 

chan shoots minho a knowing look, to which he can only grin back. 

“there was some  _ conflict resolution _ going on, but we’re fine. trust me, felix,” chan smiles warmly at the youngest boy in the room, who seems to take that as reassurance enough. chan ushers minho out of the room before he takes his leave, leaving felix to do his own thing. 

“we’ll get back to that later,” chan whispers in minho’s ear, earning a hearty laugh from the younger boy as they both settle back down on the couch, sitting a little closer than they were before.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry idk what this was but im making it a series bc i like writing about drunk gays minchan,, cool thx
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [nsfw twitter](https://twitter.com/topbinnie)


End file.
